Inanimate Insanity II
INANIMATE INSANITY II. In one of AnimationEpic's real life trailer videos, a picture of Paintbrush, Baseball, and Yin-Yang standing on Box are seen at the end for a quick moment, with the words "Coming April 2013", officially confirming the release date. This video also confirmed Box as a contestant, although it was created to deceive viewers that Box was simply an ordinary cardboard box. On February 1, 2013, Marshmallow was confirmed to be in Season 2, according to the fifth episode of Ask Adam. It was also stated that two more characters have been revealed, one in a miscellaneous video, and the other in a previous episode. Microphone was been spotted in Episode 18 - Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) in the corner. Box may also be considered to be the character revealed in the miscellaneous video, as he was shown in "Roger That", but was mistaken for a ordinary cardboard box. On March 1st, 2013, a teaser trailer for season two was uploaded, which confirmed Cheesy for Season 2. Fan and Nickel also appeared in the trailer, but were not acknowledged for confirmation. silhouette in TheTGrodz's icon.]] The co-animator of the show, The TGrodz, also changed his icon on his YouTube channel to various silhouettes of characters that he voiced, which included OJ, Paintbrush and Bow, but an unknown teal silhouette of a character appeared in the corner. At the time, this character was simply a mystery, as only a section of the silhouette was displayed, but it was inferred that TheTGrodz would be voicing this character. However, this teal character was revealed to be Tissues during ObjectCon. On March 17, 2013, it was announced on the official II Facebook page that the first 2 minutes of episode 1 would be released at ObjectCon. On March 30th, ObjectCon accidentally revealed two characters, Box and Suitcase. Characters Returning: *Bubble *leay *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *Paintbrush Debuting: *Box *Dough (debuted) *Cheesy *Cherries *Fan *Microphone *Soap *Suitcase *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang 8 returning and 12 debuting contestants compete in this season, including Dough. Staff: *MePad *MePhone4 *Toilet Contestants Applesmeany.png|Apple|link=Apple 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box|link=Box CheesyKneeSlapIdle.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy Dough.png|Dough|link=Dough FanWalkIdle.png|Fan|link=Fan KnifeCastIdle.png|Knife|link=Knife LightbulbCastIdle.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb MarshmallowCastIdle.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow MicRockOutIdle.png|Microphone|link=Microphone Nickelbfdiaintro.png|Nickel|link=Nickel PaintbrushCastIdle.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush SoapWonderfulIdle.png|Soap|link=Soap SuitcaseSmileIdle.png|Suitcase|link=Suitcase TestyQuestionIdle.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube TissuesSittingIdle.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Trophy_Horseplay.png|Trophy|link=Trophy YinYangFightIdle.png|Yin-Yang|link=Yin-Yang Staff Drop-outs These characters were originally going to be in season 2, but were eventually scrapped. The following descriptions are in Taylor Grodin's "Inanimate Insanity Secrets" video at 1:12. *Chip - Actually a French Fry, but called "Chip", like in England. Had an English accent, but hated being called French Fry. Similar to Needle(Needy) From BFDI *Hot Sauce - Spoke only Spanish, kind of like Baguette from BOTO. *Game Boy Color - An old timer, didn't really have a clue where he was. It would have a similar apperance to BMO from Adventure Time. *Pearl - Stuck-up and full of herself, wanted to be treated royaly. *Hay Bale - Western and proud, slightly dim-witted however. Toilet.png|Toilet|link=Toilet Frank - Actually a Hot Dog, name is short for "Frankfurter", and acted as the "Cool Guy". *Goggles - The beta version of Test Tube. Full of "sciency" stuff. *Textbook - A BIG nerd. Snorted and said many things that no one cared about. List of Episodes Currently it is unknown how many episodes will be produced, yet it has been speculated that their will be more than last season, as the cast size has grown considerably. Only the first seven episodes have been released so far. *Tri Your Best's release date was first June 2nd, then June 12th, then July 2nd, but finally releasing a week early on June 25th. *Cooking for the Grater Good's release date was first September 2nd, 2013, but was uploaded early on August 23rd. Elimination Order See also: Elimination Table In episode 2 of the second season, Tissues is eliminated with 700 votes, and Apple in a close second with 554 votes. He then blames it on his "condition", and sneezes himself into the Rejection Portal. In episode 3, the Cherries are eliminated with 974 votes, with Yin-Yang coming in second with 878 votes. The Cherries, then, admitted that they sent Marshmallow to Mars, and was then pushed in by Yin. In episode 4, Trophy is eliminated with 1,945 votes, with Box coming in second with 739 votes. Trophy denies that he has been eliminated, despite watching the results. Cheesy then cracks a joke, as Trophy questions that he lost to an inanimate cardboard box. He then steps on Box, as Suitcase calls him a monster. Knife then kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. In episode 5, Box is eliminated with 1,442 votes, as Soap comes in second with 1,102 votes. Soap then exclaims that the "last piece can't be that bad", but spits it out moments after eating the piece. Suitcase then states that she will miss Box. Meanwhile, Nickel sarcastically says that Box was helpful before asking what kind of Box he was. Paintbrush then says that he was a Cardboard box, and says to Nickel: "Can't you tell?" Lightbulb then tells Paintbrush that Box can be whatever it wants to be. Apple then states that he will open the box, before Lightbulb telling Apple to be careful. Apple opens the box and states that there was a taco. However, when Knife opens the box, all he sees is the word "Box" scribbled with pink font. Apple then says that he was close. Afterwards, MePad then kicks Box into the Rejection Portal. In episode 6, Yin-Yang is eliminated with 1,859 votes, with Paintbrush in second with 946 votes. Paintbrush then dodges the pumpkin, as Yin-Yang have their little argument in emotions after watching the results. Yin-Yang then apologizes to the contestants for all the trouble they had caused. This was interrupted as their argument takes a twist, and they fight to the Rejection Portal, and is finally eliminated. In episode 7, OJ sues MePhone4 after he crashed his plane on OJ's apartment in episode 1, and for sending the eliminated contestants to OJ's closet without his consent. MePhone4 then denies this, and says that he wouldn't hurt a fly, despite killing a fly moments later. Later in the courtroom, Paper defends the plaintiff, whereas Toilet defends the defendant. Moments after commencing, the judge then asks for the speech from a witness. The crowd, and judge then tears up. The judge then says that he's never been so moved by a testimony. He then claims the sentencing for "unloveable detention, imprisonment, and a freaky portal that the defense claims just randomly opened up one day". MePhone4's original sentencing was 1 hour in jail, but was then increased to a day after Toilet splashed the judge with water. Soon after, OJ takes over, and looks at his script. They then do the elimination. Both teams said that they won the challenge, and so, OJ picked one to be eliminated. After MePhone's return from the slammer, MePad revealed the results, and Apple is eliminated with 2,045 votes, while Paintbrush was second with 791 votes. Trivia *Instead of using Anime Studio, all animators are using Flash for Season 2. *Bomb was apparently removed due to his speech disorder being viewed as offensive. **Ironically, his speech disorder is similar to Porky Pig's, but is generally not found offensive. *Taco are is only Season 1 Contestants who has not re-appeared at all in Season 2. **A scavenger hunt was set up by AnimationEpic for the fans to complete to find out a season 1 character in season 2. **This video was eventually erased by user "Post DeDe". ***A while later, TheTGrodz uploaded a video revealing that the character was actually Paintbrush, confirming him/her officially for Season 2. *While Baseball was unofficially confirmed in an Ask Adam video, he was officially confirmed to be in season 2 in Paintbrush's confirmation video, as "+ Baseball.", which appears at the very end for a split second. *Marshmallow was the first female contestant confirmed to be in season 2, unless Paintbrush is a girl. *Ironically, the original characters who joined Season 2 are all from Team Epic, excluding Balloon from Team Chickenleg. **None of the Season 1 final 5 are in Season 2. Gallery Mq1.jpg.png|A picture of Tissues, OJ, Bow, and Paintbrush, even though OJ and Bow never made it to season 2 947083 570908616277250 1235682763 n.png Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.56.53 PM.png|Adam's Inanimate Insanity II Poster banner.png|The Inanimate Insanity II Banner. II2logo.jpg Everyone.png All.png|The entire Inanimate Insanity cast, with the bottom row being from season 1 and the top row from season 2 SvOCvQ9 .png Category:TV Shows Category:Seasons